


Airplane

by I_LovePringles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airports, F/F, Female Reader, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Music, Pietro is not dead, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-centric, Teasing Natasha causes karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/I_LovePringles
Summary: Hey, Mr. Airplane! Stop for a moment, I just wanna say one thing before she leaves.





	Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I know.

It was the day that {Y/N} wished that didn't come, the day Wanda will leave for a two month undercover mission with Pietro in UK.

And thanks to Tony (who insisted that {Y/N} should drop the twins into the airport to finally tell the younger Maximoff about her harbored feelings for the latter) she was stuck in the airport with a smirking Pietro and a sad looking Wanda. {Y/N} couldn't help but to sigh about what is happening to her right now, maybe this is the payment of the endless pranks she did to Natasha.

"Hey, take care of yourselves okay? And if you need help, I'll be always ready to pick up the phone. I miss being in action after the whole Ultron incident, you know?" {Y/N} said, ruffling the twins' hair while nursing a motherly smile in her lips. "Especially you Pietro, don't do anything reckless."

The silver haired laughed, "Alright {L/N}. But I got to break it you, when to being reckless it is you who tops off the list." {Y/N} frowned at his statement, "Remember the time you almost died when you caught all those bullets just to save Clint and the kiddo back in Sokovia?"

"Oh that." {Y/N} chuckled, "Alright, I admit that I wasn't thinking straight at that time. But consider yourself Pietro, you almost died when you blew up the HYDRA base even you are still inside of it." 

"Enough of that, are you going to say anything to my baby sister?" Pietro says, but what Wanda didn't noticed was the playfull smirk in her twin brother's lips. {Y/N} glared at the speedster before averting her eyes from him and into Wanda.

She surely felt her cheeks heating up as {Y/N} looked at her, "Don't get hurt, okay Wanda? I hate seeing you in pain." She says, her voice full of concern. Wanda nods, the mutant reached out and ruffled her hair one more time. Both of their eyes met along the way, and Wanda's heart made a skip as the woman's {e/c} orbs stared at her.

"You too, {Y/N}." She says with a smile, making {Y/N}'s smile grow wider even more. "And make sure you don't skip breakfast like you used to do before. That's bad for your health." Wanda scolds making the latter laugh before nodding.

'Calling all passengers of Flight 10282012 heading to United Kingdom, please head to Gate 2. Thank you and have a safe flight!'

"Oh, there is our cue to leave. See you in two months tops, {L/N}." Pietro gave her a small salute, pushing their luggages towards the gate with Wanda slowly trailing behind him. The Sokovian woman turned one last time and gave her a sad smile before finally disappearing into the crowd with Pietro.

{Y/N} turned her back and headed towards the exit before she heared Clint's voice in the back of her head, screaming. 'If you let her off without saying what you really feel, you might lose her.' This made the woman stop in realization before turning back, looking at the gate the two entered before running towards it. She should confess now before its too late.

But two ground attendants stopped him as soon as she reached the gate, "Maam, do you have a ticket?" One of them asked, {Y/N} glared at him before snapping both of her fingers right infront of the two attendants to put the two under her mind control. The perks of being a mind controlling Avenger.

After bypassing the gate, she started running two times faster than she normally does so that she can catch the plane before it takes off, the good thing is that the plane is still there and the pilots were just about to enter. "Sir!" {Y/N} called out, making both of the pilots turn their heads to her. "Will you let a girl named Wanda Maximoff get off the plane for a minute?"

"No can do, child." The pilot, Captain Smith (as she heared one of the flight attendants call him, thank you loud sense of hearing) said. "It would cause delay into the flight, and what are you doing here without a ticket?"

"Please, will you let me in instead? I need to tell something to Wanda before she leaves." {Y/N} pleaded but Captain Smith just shook his head. "Okay, I understand. But please do me a favor? Tell Wanda Maximoff, a passenger in your plane, that I'll be waiting for her to come back safely." 

She curled her fingers into a fist, "And- and I love her. The name is {Y/N} by the way, have a safe flight." She turned her back on the two pilots and started walking away, feeling dejected for her stupidty for not telling her about what she feels earlier while she was still there. 

Of course, she was scared of being rejected and how she would react to her sudden confession. She also knew for a fact that Vision too, took a liking for Wanda (but as friend, says Vision one time they were alone)

She was too beautiful to resist.

Meanwhile the two pilots felt her depression and decided to do her favor, as soon as the two boarded, Captain Smith started announcing. "Welcome to Air Manitee, I am Captain Bruce Smith and I would lead you safely to your destination alongside my co-pilot Captain Eric Wade and our trusty flight attendants. Before we take off, I would like to say something to Ms. Wanda Maximoff."

Pietro immediately perked up at the mention of his sister's name, Wanda was too immersed in staring outside the window that she didn't heared the pilot. He knew that Wanda was also helplessly in love with the latter, and since they were leaving for two months, she started acting like this. So he quickly nudged her and pointed to his ear, signalling her to listen carefully.

"One teenage girl wanted to board the plane without a plane ticket because she wanted to tell something to you, Ms. Maximoff. She said that she'll be waiting for you to come back safely, also she wanted to tell you that she loves you so much, and to be honest, I was suprised that she bypassed all security because she wanted to tell you that so badly in person but we stopped her." 

Wanda widen her eyes, "His name is {Y/N}, Ms. Maximoff. You can still catch her if you run after her now. Maybe she hasn't left the airport yet." Pietro smiled to himself, oh he had been waiting for this moment. "We are willing to let you off the plane, go before its too late." Captain Wade's voice rang over.

"What are you waiting for, sis?" Pietro says to her. "Go get your Romeo, I'll wait for you in UK."

"What about the mission?" Wanda harshly whispers to her twin brother, but the silver haired shook his head and pushed her towards the aisle. "Are you serious about this?" 

Pietro nodded, crossing his arms in his chest. "You deserve to be happy, Wanda. And I know {Y/N} would take care of you just fine, she is a girlfriend material after all. Go now little sister, before its too late. We can continue the mission once you got there."

Her heart jumped in glee as she nodded, before running towards the door with the whole passengers (including Pietro) and flight attendants cheering for her. They all wished her a good luck as she went off to find {Y/N}. 

As soon as she stepped out of the gate, Wanda started whipping her head left to right as her brown eyes scan the whole crowd in any hopes to find her. "Where are you, {Y/N}? Don't tell me that you already left the airport." She whispers to herself, running towards a different direction.

After a minute, she finally found the person she was looking for, sitting in a chair alone with her head hanging low. Her long {h/c} covering her face. Wanda silently walked towards her, stopping when she finally faced her. "Are you gonna sulk there all day?" She says, making {Y/N} look up. 

"Wanda?"

She quickly enveloped her into a hug as soon as the woman stood up, "I love you too, idiot." Wanda let go of the hug and placed a soft kiss into her lips, making {Y/N} melt in matter of seconds. Her kiss was passionate and her lips tasted like cherries. Just the way she always dream of.

"Don't do that again, you might get caught trespassing even you are an Avenger." Wanda says, punching her lightly in the arm. {Y/N} laughed, interwining their fingers soonly after and started walking towards the exit.

"Stay." {Y/N} says, "Just for one day, or one week. I need you by my side." The Sokovian woman looked up since the latter was as tall as her brother, she gave her a bright smile.

"Of course."

Silence engulfed the two as they left the airport in {Y/N}'s car, but it was clearly evident that they both enjoyed it. 'Thank you Mr. Airplane, for letting my girl off the plane.' {Y/N} thought, a smile grows in her face.


End file.
